1815
Year 1815 (MDCCCXV) was a common year starting on Sunday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Friday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1815 January - March : The Battle of New Orleans.]] * January 2 - Lord Byron marries Anna Isabella Milbanke, Seaham, County Durham. * January 3 - Austria, Britain, and Bourbon-restored France form a secret defensive alliance treaty against Prussia and Russia. * January 8 - War of 1812: Battle of New Orleans * February - Hartford Convention arrives in Washington DC. * February 3 - The first commercial cheese factory is founded in Switzerland * February 4 - Netherlands, Foundation of the first Dutch student association, the Groninger Studenten Corps, Vindicat atque Polit. The first rector of the senate was B.J. Winters. * February 6 - New Jersey grants the first American railroad charter to a John Stevens. * February 26 - Napoleon Bonaparte escapes from Elba * March 1 - Napoleon returns to France from his banishment on Elba. * March 15 - Joachim Murat, King of Naples declares war on Austria in an attempt to save his throne, starting the Neapolitan War. * March 16 - Willem I becomes King of the Netherlands * March 20 - Napoleon enters Paris after escaping from Elba with a regular army of 140,000 and a volunteer force of around 200,000 beginning his "Hundred Days" rule. April - June -12: Mount Tambora explodes, changing climate.]] * April 5-April 12 - Mount Tambora in the Dutch East Indies blows its top during an eruption event. Upwards of 92,000 are killed during this eruption. The event is the cause of 1816 becoming known as the Year Without a Summer. * April 23- Second Serbian Uprising against Ottoman rule takes place in Takovo, Serbia. By the end of the year Serbia had been acknowledged as a semi-independent state. Ideals of the First Serbian Uprising have thus been temporarily achieved. * May 3 - Austria defeats the Kingdom of Naples at the decisive Battle of Tolentino which quickly ends the Neapolitan War. Joachim Murat, the defeated King of Naples, is forced to flee to Corsica and is later executed. * June 9 - End of the Congress of Vienna: new European political situation is set. * June 18 - Battle of Waterloo ends the Napoleonic wars. * June 22 - Napoleon abdicates again; Napoleon II (1811-32), age 4, rules for two weeks (June 22 to July 7). - Napoleon at Waterloo.]] July - September * July 8 - Louis XVIII returns to Paris; the "restoration" of Louis XVIII as King of France. (He had declared himself king on June 8, 1795, at the death of his nephew, 10-year-old Louis XVII, and had lived in Westphalia, Verona, Russia, and England.) * July 17 - In France, Napoleon surrenders at Rochefort to British forces. * September 23 - The Great September Gale of 1815 - the first hurricane to strike New England in 180 years. October - December * October 3 - Fall of the Chassigny Mars meteorite in Chassigny, Haute-Marne, France * October 15 - Napoleon I of France begins his exile on Saint Helena in the Atlantic Ocean. * October 21 - Humphry Davy patents the miner's safety lamp for use in coal mining Undated * Austria, Prussia and Russia sign a Holy Alliance to uphold the European status quo. * British missionaries arrive in New Zealand * In Britain, use of pillory is limited to punishment for perjury * Second wave of Amish immigration to North America * First-class cricket begins. Ongoing events * Napoleonic Wars (1799-1815)-Seventh Coalition/Hundred Days * War of 1812 (1812-1815) * Congress of Vienna (1814 - 1815) Births January - June *January 11 - John A. Macdonald, first Prime Minister of Canada (d. 1891) *February 15 - Constantin von Tischendorf, German Biblical scholar (d. 1874) *April 1 - Otto von Bismarck, German statesman (d. 1898) *April 1 - Edward Clark, Governor of Texas (d. 1880) *April 6 - Robert Volkmann, German composer (d. 1883) *April 24 - Anthony Trollope, British author (d. 1882) *May 27-Sir Henry Parkes, Father of Australian Federation (d. 1896) July - December *August 5 - Edward John Eyre, explorer (d. 1901) *October 16 - Francis Lubbock, Governor of Texas (d. 1905) *October 31 - Karl Weierstrass, German mathematician (d. 1897) *November 2 - George Boole, English mathematician and philosopher (d. 1864) *December 10 - Augusta Ada King (née Byron), Countess of Lovelace, early English computer pioneer (d. 1852) *November 12 - Elizabeth Cady Stanton, American women's rights activist (d. 1902) *December 21 - Thomas Couture, French painter (d. 1879) : See also 1815 births. Deaths January - June *January 8 - Edward Pakenham, British general (killed in battle) (b. 1778) *January 16 - Emma, English mistress of Horatio Nelson (b. 1765) *February 24 - Robert Fulton, American inventor (b. 1765) *February 26 - Prince Josias of Coburg, Austrian general (b. 1737) *March 4 - Frances Abington, English actress (b. 1737) *March 5 - Franz Mesmer, German developer of hypnotism (b. 1734) *April 21 - Joseph Winston, American patriot and Congressman from North Carolina (b. 1746) *June 1 - Louis Alexandre Berthier, French marshal (b. 1753) *June 16 - Friedrich Wilhelm, Duke of Brunswick, German noble and general (killed in battle) (b. 1771) *June 18 - Thomas Picton, British general (killed in battle) (b. 1758) *June 18 - Claude-Etienne Michel, French general (killed in battle) (b. 1772 *June 18 - Guillaume Philibert Duhesme, French general (killed in battle) (b. 1766) July - December *August 2 - Guillaume Marie Anne Brune, French marshal (murdered) (b. 1763) *August 6 - James A. Bayard, U.S. Senator from Delaware (b. 1767) *September 9 - John Singleton Copley, American painter (b. 1738) *September 20 - Nicolas Desmarest, French geologist (b. 1725) *October 13 - Joachim Murat, French marshal and King of Naples (executed) (b. 1767) *October 22 - Claude Lecourbe, French general (b. 1759) *December 3 - John Carroll, first American Roman Catholic Archbishop (b. 1735) *December 7 - Michel Ney, French marshal (executed) (b. 1769) *December 29 - Saartjie Baartman, sideshow performer : See also 1815 deaths.